


Wrecked

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Dragon Malleus, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry for writing this, M/M, Transformation, a bit gore, why am i writing this kind of angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Warning : Angst.Bagi Malleus Draconia, membangun sebuah kepercayaan adalah sebuah hal yang sulit. Bagaimana orang-orang sekitarnya memperlakukan dirinya sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Malleus bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada dunia.* *Bila dunia menolaknya, apakah kelak suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang menerimanya?* *Perlahan, Malleus membiarkan lingkaran sihir mengitari dirinya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah segel berupa batu kristal muncul keluar dari dada miliknya.Panas.* *"I need this power."
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Wrecked © velrenxy_rhoven

Bagi Malleus Draconia, membangun sebuah kepercayaan adalah sebuah hal yang sulit. Bagaimana orang-orang sekitarnya memperlakukan dirinya sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Malleus bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada dunia. Biar bagaimana pun, Malleus adalah sosok yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang. Dikaruniai dengan sihir yang begitu kuat, ditambah rumor bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan langsung dari _Great Seven_ , dan bagaimana Malleus memperlihatkan sihirnya membuat orang-orang menjauhinya.

Terlalu menakutkan.

Takut.

Bila kau dekat dengannya kau bisa kena kutukan.

Aku tidak mau dekat dengannya.

Malleus mendengar itu semua, namun ia memilih untuk diam. Memilih untuk tetap berada dalam kastil yang menjadi rumah keduanya, _Diasomnia_. Menelan semua rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh dunia.

Bila dunia menolaknya, apakah kelak suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang menerimanya?

Malleus adalah calon raja selanjutnya, _The King of Fairy._ Namun apa gunanya ia berkuasa bila rakyatnya sendiri takut pada dirinya.

_'Mengapa aku tidak bisa bebas?'_

_'Mengapa semua orang memberikan ekspektasinya pada diriku?'_

_'Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain memberi rasa takut, tertindas dan terintimidasi pada orang lain?'_

_'Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendekatiku selain Lilia, Silver dan Sebek. Ya, hanya mereka saja.'_

_'Hanya mereka...'_

Selama berpuluh tahun Malleus hidup, penolakan adalah salah satu dari bagian dalam hidupnya. Ditolak oleh orangtuanya sendiri, ditolak oleh orang lain, ditolak oleh dunia. Tidak ada secercah cahaya bernama harapan bagi dirinya, dan jiwanya mulai lelah. Lelah untuk menyangka orang-orang akan berteman dengannya, lelah untuk berharap seseorang akan melihat dirinya sebagaimana dirinya, bukan sebagai sosok yang ditakuti atau hanya gelar yang akan disandangnya selanjutnya. Lelah dengan sangkaan orang-orang dengan ekspektasi tinggi baginya. Karena ia tahu mereka pasti akan kecewa setelah melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dirinya yang begitu terobsesi pada setiap _Gargoyles_ , dirinya yang lebih memilih meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain _tamagotchi_. Semua orang akan menjauhinya begitu mereka tidak menemukan Malleus sebagai sosok yang memiliki wibawa, menakutkan dan juga sebagaimana layaknya seorang raja selanjutnya.

Bila dibandingkan dengan Lilia, hidup Malleus masih sangat muda. Meski jangka umur mereka jauh lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan ras lainnya, namun bagi Malleus, usianya saat ini adalah usia dimana ia mulai melihat dunia, dimana ia menemukan hal apa yang disukainya, ingin mengetahui tentang berbagai macam hal dan juga pengetahuan.

Tetapi, _title_ sebagai calon penerus dari _Valley of Thorns_ membuat ia terkekang. Ia tidak bisa bebas bersosialisasi dengan siapapun karena gelar miliknya, dan semua orang segan pada dirinya. Rakyatnya menghormatinya namun mereka juga takut dengan keberadaan Malleus.

Bertemu dengan Leona Kingscholar adalah hal yang baru bagi Malleus. Menemukan sosok yang tidak takut pada eksistensi miliknya...itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang baru ia rasakan selama ia hidup.

Leona tidak pernah melihat sebagaimana gelar yang disandang oleh Malleus. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua, karena bagi Leona, didalam _Night Raven College,_ semua _title_ itu hanya sekedar hiasan. Malleus tertegun, entah karena Leona memang tidak mengenalnya atau memang ia tidak peduli dengan rumor yang beredar. Dan itulah satu-satunya alasan Malleus ingin berteman dengannya, ingin dekat dengan Leona. Ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Namun satu-satunya kendala baginya adalah Malleus tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan baik. Selama hidupnya, _circle_ sosialisasinya tidak lepas dari Lilia, Silver dan Sebek. Hanya sebatas mereka, dan Malleus telah mengetahui sifat ketiganya dengan baik. Namun Leona...apa yang harus ia bicarakan pada dirinya? Bagaimana biasanya makhluk hidup bersosialisasi? 

Malleus tidak mengerti topik seperti apa yang harus ia bawakan dengan makhluk lain, mengesampingkan bahwa Leona dan dirinya jelas berbeda spesies. Ia takut menemukan hal yang membuat Leona tersinggung karena mungkin mereka berbeda tradisi.

Dan ya, pertukaran _ceremony robe_ mereka adalah kali pertama Malleus dapat berbicara dengan Leona, meskipun selama setahun ia hanya memandang Leona dari kejauhan. Dan pertama kalinya mereka berbicara, itu tidak berakhir dengan baik.

Malleus berpikir sarkasme mungkin adalah hal yang biasanya Leona lakukan pada temannya, oleh sebab itulah ia membalas perkataan Leona. Alih-alih membuat mereka menjadi teman, Leona malah menghujat dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai kata sumpah serapah. Belum ditambah Leona yang nyaris menarik tanduk Malleus bila bukan Ruggie yang menahan sang ketua _Savanaclaw_.

Tapi anehnya Malleus tersenyum saat itu. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bahwa seseorang melihatnya sebagaimana dirinya, melihatnya sebagai seorang Malleus Draconia dan bukan sebagai calon penerus _King of Fairy_ dari _Valley of Thorns,_ juga bukan sebagai keturunan _Great Seven_.

Perasaan itu juga yang membuat Malleus mempertanyakan dirinya. Apakah ia melihat Leona sebagai sosok teman? Ataukah sosok yang melebihi teman? Jujur saja setiap kali Leona berada dalam tangkapan matanya, perhatiannya tidak pernah lepas dari mahkota kedua dari _Afterglow Savanna._ Malleus selalu ingin mengatahui apa yang sedang Leona lakukan, bersama dengan siapa ia saat itu maupun siapa saja yang selalu bersama dengannya.

Ia ingin mengetahui Leona lebih jauh. Apa makanan kesukaannya? Apa hobi yang dimilikinya? Hal apa yang dibencinya? Dan terlebih, Malleus ingin agar Leona melihatnya. Meskipun itu berarti ia akan menumpahkan minyak sekalipun pada Leona, bila hal itu dapat membuat mereka dapat bersosialisasi, Malleus rela untuk memancing emosi seorang Leona Kingscholar.

Dan suatu hari, hidup Malleus bagaikan sebuah putaran roda. Tataan perasaan yang telah ia bangun untuk disampaikan pada Leona hancur lebur dengan sangat mudah. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Leona, tetapi Leona menolaknya tanpa ragu.

Hidup bagaikan tidak berarti lagi bagi Malleus saat itu. Saat ia mengharapkan sesuatu hal bernama cinta, saat akhirnya ada satu-satunya harapan baginya... Harapan yang mendorongnya untuk maju, tetapi juga membuat dirinya hancur berkeping. Sejak saat itu Malleus menjauh dari Leona, perlahan menghilang dari eksistensinya, perlahan memilih untuk melihatnya dalam diam seperti tahun lalu.

Dan 3 minggu kemudian, Leona tiba-tiba mendatanginya, menerobos masuk dalam asrama _Diasomnia,_ mendobrak pintu kamar Malleus kemudian ia mendekat dan menciumnya.

Selama tiga minggu perasaan Malleus bagai diterjang oleh badai. Perasaan bernama cinta adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan, namun ia harus menerima bahwa perasaan itu harus kandas sebelum ia menjalin ikatan dengan sosok yang disukainya. Hidup memang aneh, bukan? Ada saat dimana kau akan diterjang oleh badai, dimana perasaanmu akan digoncang dengan hebat hingga kau tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, tetapi ada satu _moment_ juga dimana kau akan menjadi sosok yang paling bahagia seumur hidup. Dan saat itulah yang dirasakan oleh Malleus. Dirinya dan Leona? Bahkan Malleus masih menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka adalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan sengit saat itu. Langit sudah tampak gelap dan menyeramkan, dan semua harapan telah pupus dalam setiap murid. 

Semua lelah. Para ketua _dorm_ telah berjuang secara mati-matian untuk mempertahankan diri mereka dan sosok yang mereka sayangi. Tetapi takdir tidak pernah tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Darah yang tertumpah, jasad yang makin bertambah membuat mereka termakan oleh perasaan bernama ketakutan.

"Tsk! Tidak ada jalan lain lagi! Apa kita harus menyerah saat ini?" Tubuh Leona sudah dipenuhi dengan luka, sama hal-nya dengan Malleus yang berada disisinya, bertarung dengan Leona bersebelahan. Tubuh Malleus sudah terluka cukup banyak, meski tidak separah yang diterima oleh Leona.

Semua harapan telah pudar. Dan kegelapan telah memakan satu-satunya akal sehat mereka untuk tetap berpikir postitif ditengah kondisi mengerikan ini. Malleus menutup matanya sejenak. Bila ia memakai kekuatan miliknya, mungkin mereka akan memiliki sediki harapan, meski itu hanya sedikit sekalipun.

"Kingscolar," panggil Malleus sambil terus menyerang musuh yang tidak pernah kunjung habis. Sebuah _darkness_ yang terus bermunculan bagaikan amuba, dan semua murid sudah kelelahan dengan monster tersebut. "Bisakah kau memberiku waktu?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Draconia?"

"Percayalah padaku. _Please buy us some times._ "

Leona menggeram kesal namum ia paham, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia memakai kekuatan itu untuk melindunginya dan juga Malleus.

Malleus menutup matanya sejenak. Segel yang berada dalam dirinya, segel yang membuat dirinya tetap berada dalam sosok manusia. Bila ia melepas kekuatan miliknya, ia bisa berubah menjadi sesosok naga sama seperti leluhurnya, dan itu akan melindungi mereka semua.

Perlahan, Malleus membiarkan lingkaran sihir mengitari dirinya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah segel berupa batu kristal muncul keluar dari dada miliknya.

Panas.

Tubuh Malleus mulai merasakan sebuah panas yang luar biasa. Tulang rusuknya bagai dihantam dan riremukkan begitu saja. Dan sebuah simbol mulai keluar dari tubuh Malleus.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Leona terbelalak, ia melihat Malleus roboh dengan posisi setengah berlutut, dimana kedua tangannya memegang tongkat sihirnya. Dan secara perlahan, tubuh Malleus mengeluarkan sebuah sayap kecil yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh. Proses itu berjalan dengan lama, dan Malleus merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Malleus tersenyum. "Oh, apa kau saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, Kingscholar?" Nafas Malleus mulai tidak beraturan. "Tenang saja, segel ini adalah satu-satunya benda yang membuatku bisa dalam tubuh manusiaku saat ini. Dan ketika aku melepasnya, aku hanya akan kembali pada wujud asliku."

"...apakah segel itu begitu kuat?"

"Fufufu.. Tentu saja, bila benda ini tidak kuat, mana mungkin segel ini bisa---"

Dan Malleus melihatnya. Sebuah senyum yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya pada sosok Leona. Senyum yang menakutkan sekaligus senyum yang tidak pernah terbayang bahkan dalam mimpi Malleus sekalipun.

Tanpa perkataan apapun, Leona merebut segel tersebut dari tangan Malleus. Mata Malleus melebar. "Kingscholar! Apa yang--" dan hal yang selanjutnya diterima oleh Malleus adalah sebuah cekikan di lehernya.

Leona menghentakkan sebelah tangannya, dimana ia membuat sebuah _barrier_ sihir sehingga tidak ada seorangpun maupun sosok yang menginterupsinya.

_"I need this power."_

Mata Malleus melebar. "Kingscholar? Kau bercanda, bukan?" Malleus bukan hanya menahan rasa sakit dibagian tubuhnya, namun saat ini ada perasaan sakit yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatinya, seolah-olah beberapa jarum sedang menusuknya.

Leona tersenyum sinis sambil memandang dingin kearah Malleus. “Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini, hm?”

Emosi milik Malleus tersulut saat itu. “Kingscolar—kau hanya berpura-pura saja, bukan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berubah tanpa alasan yang kuat. Apapun yang kau lakukan, hentikan itu semua. Urungkan niatmu dengan siapapun kau bekerjasama. Segel itu adalah benda yang berbahaya bahkan untuk dirimu sekalipun.”

“Tidak ada yang berkerja sama denganku, Draconia. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kau memiliki sebuah segel dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan kekuatan misterius itu bisa memenuhi keinginanku selama ini.”

“Hentikan, Kingscholar. Apa kau berusaha untuk melindungiku saat ini?”

Malleus tahu, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana seorang Leona Kingscolar bertindak. Ia sering melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, karena itulah bagaimana sosok Leona memperhatikan seseorang, memperhatikan dirinya selama mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Ia tahu bahwa Leona menutupi sesuatu dari Malleus tetapi Malleus tidak mengetahuinya.

“Melindungimu?” Leona berbicara dengan nada yang sinis. “Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Draconia.” Ia tersenyum sebelum mengeratkan cekikannya pada Malleus. “Aku bisa merubahmu menjadi pasir saat ini, kapanpun aku mau. Kau pikir selama ini aku senang bersama dengamu? Kau pikir hubungan yang kita jalani adalah kenyataan? Jangan bermimpi. Aku menunggu saat ini, saat dimana kau akhirnya percaya padaku dan menunjukkan segel dari kekuatan yang kucari selama ini. Kau hanyalah alat bagiku untuk mencapai mimpiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak lebih dari makhluk malang yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang dan aku merasa iba pada orang lain yang berpura-pura baik padamu.”

Mata Malleus berubah menjadi hampa pada saat itu. Sakit. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Leona bagaikan pedang yang telah mengoyak hatinya.

Karena kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia impikan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Rasa senang yang ia jalani selama bersama dengan Leona adalah palsu.

Palsu.

Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu.

Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu. Palsu.

Semua adalah sandiwara yang dilakukan Leona agar Malleus percaya padanya.

Sebuah pedang melesat tepat didepan Malleus, membuat Leona harus mundur dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

“Malleus-sama!” Silver, ditemani dengan Sebek disebelahnya datang dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Lilia pernah berkata bahwa dalam diri Malleus terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang tersegel dengan kuat, segel agar kemanusiaannya tetap berdiam dalam dirinya. Segel yang membuat dia menjadi sosok yang mengenal sebuah perasaan dan bukan mengandalkan insting naga semata. Dan saat ini, baik Sebek dan Silver sama-sama melihat transformasi yang terjadi pada sosok Malleus.

Malleus Draconia, dengan sebelah sayap seekor naga yang terus bertumbuh, dengan pupil mata yang mulai berubah secara perlahan, dengan tulang-tulang yang mulai mencuat keluar dari punggung miliknya, merobek dagingnya secara perlahan. Tetapi bukan itu hal yang membuat mereka tertegun, melainkan sosok Leona yang tengah mencekik Malleus dan sosok Malleus yang berdiam disana dengan pandangan mata yang hampa. Malleus roboh saat itu. Sebek segera menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Malleus untuk memegang pundak Malleus, menopangnya, menahan agar tuan mudanya tidak jatuh dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terus berubah secara perlahan.

Dan Silver mengambil pedang miliknya yang tertancap ditanah. Dengan muka yang memendam amarah, ia mengarahkan pedang itu kearah Leona. “Kau tidak berhak mengambil segel itu,” ucapnya dengan dingin. “Cepat kembalikan atau akan kupotong kedua tanganmu sekarang juga.”

Sebuah senyum kembali terulas pada rona wajah Leona. “Ambil saja bila kau bisa.”

.

.

.

“WAKA-SAMA!! Waka-sama!! Kau tidak apa-apa!? Apa yang terjadi!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongmu!?” Sebek berusaha menyadarkan Malleus, sedangkan Silver tengah bertarung dengan Leona saat itu. Ketika kesadaran Malleus kembali, saat itulah ia tidak bisa menahan lagi emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Malleus memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil meringkuk, menahan sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu besar. Tubuhnya seolah tercabik-cabik saat ini, dan sepasang sayap besar kini muncul kepermukaan, sebelum akhirnya pemandangan disana dipenuhi dengan sebuah kepulan asap. Suara raungan seekor naga kini bergema saat itu didalam akademi. Api yang dikeluarkan keatas membuat kepulan asap itu menghilang, dan hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Malleus adalah mengibaskan sayapnya pada Leona sambil menutup sayap itu pada Silver seolah ia sedang melindungi Silver.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Malleus dalam bentuk naga menyeburkan api pada Leona. Saat itu, Leona tidak memiliki waktu cukup untuk menghindar, tetapi beberapa sihir melindungi Leona saat itu. Beberapa orang yang memakai jubah hitam, mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 orang berdiam dekat dengan Leona dan menggunakan sihir mereka sebagai sebuah tameng agar api itu tidak melukai mereka.

“Kingscholar, sudah saatnya.” Salah satu dari anggota jubah hitam itu berbicara, kemudian Leona hanya mengangguk.

Namun saat Leona hendak pergi, ia mendengar sebuah raungan sang naga. Nada suara yang menurutnya begitu menyayat hatinya. Namun Leona hanya menutup matanya, membiarkan anggota jubah hitam itu memberinya jalan untuk pergi dari sana, membiarkan mereka melawan Malleus, Sebek dan Silver. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menengok kembali.

Perlu pengorbanan bagi Leona untuk meyakinkan Malleus untuk membencinya. Perlu waktu yang lama agar Malleus benar-benar percaya bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah sandiwara—meskipun kenyataannya memang Leona sedang melakukannya saat ini. Bila dengan mengambil benda ini dapat melindungi Malleus dari sosok yang mengincarnya, Leona akan melakukannya. Meskipun itu artinya ia akan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya.

Tetapi Leona tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Bila sesuatu terjadi padanya, tidak akan ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Ia terlahir dengan kekuatan yang begitu menakutkan, kekuatan yang dipakai untuk membinasahkan sesuatu bernama kehidupan. Bila kekuatan yang dianggap kutukan olehnya bisa dipakai untuk melindungi sosok yang berharga baginya, Leona akan melakukannya. Meskipun ia harus berbohong dan membuat Malleus terluka sekalipun.

Karena Leona tahu, bila ia mengatakannya pada Malleus, Malleus tidak akan pernah lepas darinya, Malleus tidak akan membiarkan ia bertindak seorang diri. Maka dari itu, satu-satunya cara adalah membuat Malleus yakin bahwa Leona tidak mencintainya. Bahwa hubungan mereka adalah kepalsuan.

Hati Leona ikut terkoyak ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada Malleus. Ia, yang selama ini mengisi keseharian Malleus mulai sadar betapa rapuhnya Malleus bila ia benar-benar mengenalnya. Dan Malleus mengizinkan Leona untuk menjadi sosok yang begitu berharga baginya, ia mengizinkan Leona untuk menggenggam hatinya, perasaan miliknya.

_‘Bila itu bisa melindungimu, apapun akan aku lakukan.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, setelah lama menghilang dan ga ada kabar, bukannya lanjut multichapter 2 fic lain malah buat oneshot baru dan angst X"D  
> Kemaren langsung kebayang sih jadi pengennya nulis ini ;;;;;  
> Btw plot dari Leona sama Malleus berdua itu pure karangan sendiri, jadinya ga ada sangkut pautnya sama canon guys (*´▽`*)ﾉ
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜  
> Have a nice day guys (♡˙︶˙♡)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrecked but Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854387) by [YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster)




End file.
